Hyram Kitren
Biography The second son of House Kitren, Hyram is a general in the Lysene army. Noted for his unorthodox strategy, Hyram is a born commander, not leader, and stays far from the front lines. He has "enjoyed" a strong sibling rivalry with his older brother Aenerae, the current Magister of the Army. As a member of a noble house of the Old Blood, Hyram was raised with all the bells and whistles that accompanied the station. Though never particularly good with the sword, he found himself partial to the cavalry lance and studied its use both practically and theoretically. He took the idea of the fast, thrusting strikes of a lightly armored cavalryman to heart even when fighting a drawn out siege. In the early stages of his military career, he made a name for himself cracking open pirate forts in Stepstones. The speed and accuracy with which he identified a fort's weaknesses and assembled the proper engine to exploit them allowed him to quickly raise to the rank of general. Now enjoying the comfort of both his family's riches and high rank in Lys, Hyram has his eyes set on the one post higher than his: Magister of the Army, a post currently occupied by his older brother. Timeline *333 AC: Born *352 AC: First Campaign against pirates, married to Elaena *353 AC: Daephon born *355 AC: Second Campaign against pirates, promoted to captain, Helion born *360 AC: Third Campaign against pirates, promoted to general *365 AC: Fourth Campaign against pirates *370 AC: Present day Family Aenerae Kitren, Gift: Voice The older brother of Hyram, Aenerae is currently the Magister of Arms. While Hyram has no special connection with Aenerae, neither does he harbor any special hatred. Barely a year apart, Hyram and Aenerae find themselves in competition for everything except their mother's love, which is directed wholly towards Aenerae. Elaena Kitren (maiden Daenyon), Gift: Administrator Younger daughter of the noble family Daenyon, Elaena is a gifted administrator and adept with facts and figures. While no great beauty, she is far from the bottom of the list. Unlike most Lysene wives, she accompanies Hyram on expeditions and aids him in keeping his army paid and fed. Daephon Kitren, Gifts: Strong & Towering, Negative: Illiterate Ugly, but monstrously big and strong, Daephon is the eldest son of Hyram. Mentally incapable of reading, Daephon and his father quickly became estranged. A troubled, but street savvy youth, Daephon left his father's house at the age of 15, never to return. Little is known of his whereabouts, but Hyram has heard rumors that Daephon might be in Westeros. Helion Kitren, Gifts: Martially Adept The second son of Hyram, Helion already far surpasses his father's skill with a cavalry lance, a fact which his father is both terrified and proud of. At the young age of 15, Helion thirsts for the glory of combat, something his father urges patience with. Staff Phaenor, Gift: Agility An intelligent slave, able even to read and write, Phaenor is Hyram's "man in the shadows" whom Hyram uses to do things beneath his station. Phaenor is no stranger to infiltrating pirate lairs or discerning the thoughts of the common masses. An invaluable family asset, he will be found in the same city as Hyram at all times. Kayar, Gift: Agent Hyram's scribe-slave, Kayar is also his spy-runner. Responsible for all means of communication, both official and clandestine, he is a man with much knowledge but no ambition, and thus tied irrevocably to Hyram, who saved him from pirates in his early campaigns. Captains Knurl Freedman, Gift: Leadership A true rarity among captains, Knurl is the captain of 200 marines. Although it is impossible for most army captains to have been once a slave, the merit based promotion of the marines allowed Knurl to rise to captain. Said rise was not easy, however, and Knurl is truly one of his kind. An absolute terror with a javelin, Knurl is one of the most feared captains in Hyram's entourage. Knurl is a man of few, but poignant, words and Hyram weighs his tactical advice heavily both on land and at sea. Jaleor Sertisan, Gift: Beauty The 8th son of a very minor house, Jaelor is the beautiful and pompous captain of a scion cavalry company. Although his attitude irritates his underlings and superiors alike, none can challenge his skill at commanding his small regiment. Category:House Kitren Category:Lysene Category:Essosi